


Mistletoe

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 一個暗戀的小故事。





	Mistletoe

　　「……赫夫帕夫的追蹤手法里哈往球門飛去，雷文克勞送來了搏格⸺啊沒擋住攻勢，她要射門了⸺赫夫帕夫得分！」

　　隸屬於雷文克勞二年級的播報員路西歐被魔法放大的聲音響徹整個魁地奇球場，法里哈聽著播報，將掃帚掉頭，重新加入場上的爭奪。她一面閃過雷文克勞打擊手再度送到面前的搏格，一面緊盯著被抱在敵方追蹤手懷中的快浮，計算著下一次可能的進攻。

　　突然場邊傳來一陣喧囂，法里哈並沒有多加理會，在對面傳球的同時成功截下騰空的紅色圓球，拉起掃帚往回，最後在雷文克勞的攔阻以及隊友的幫助下，成功用漂亮的甩尾將快浮以一個刁鑽的角度射入球門。

　　回過頭的瞬間，一抹金色從旁邊竄過，然後是震耳欲聾的歡呼。

　　法里哈沒有聽清楚最後的播報內容⸺她盯著空中那道倩影，雷文克勞的搜捕手回身對著她露出燦爛的笑容，湛藍色的雙眼映著晴空，手中的金探子在太陽下閃閃發光。

　　儘管赫夫帕夫在這一場比賽中表現出色，但最後仍不敵同樣求勝心切的雷文克勞，以七十分比一百九十分吞下敗場。

　　此時的法里哈身處一間奇特的教室，裡頭充滿了舒適的軟墊與靠枕。要是以往，她一定會好奇一下這間教室的功能，但目前法里哈實在沒有心情⸺她滿腦子都是天空中那抹流光般的影子，雷文克勞的天才搜捕手，霍格華茲女學生主席，同時也是她從小認識到現在的青梅竹馬。

　　安琪拉．齊格勒。

　　法里哈的母親安娜與安琪拉的監護人萊茵哈特是同事，當年安琪拉在父母雙亡後來到遠親萊茵哈特家，兩人成為鄰居，從小一起長大。

　　法里哈與安琪拉的共同愛好就是魁地奇，她們經常一同練習，並且約定好要一起加入學院的球隊。安琪拉年長法里哈年長幾歲，在她收到霍格華茲的入學通知時，法里哈還因為接下來有很長一段時間看不到安琪拉鬧過脾氣。

　　「我會寫信給妳，親愛的。」安琪拉向她保證：「而且我會回來過聖誕。」

　　「不可以說謊。」年幼的法里哈嘟著嘴。

　　「嗯，我保證。」安琪拉笑著親了法里哈的臉頰，登上火車，從車窗朝他們揮手。

　　猩紅色的火車逐漸遠去，法里哈跟著安娜回到家中，悶悶不樂了好一陣子，直到安琪拉的第一封信被貓頭鷹送達時才轉陰為晴。

 

　　法里哈不知道自己是什麼時候開始對安琪拉有了不同於姊妹的喜歡，或許是從小一起長大的感情昇華，也可能是在她第一次看她的比賽時，那宛若飛鳥、靈活翱翔於青空的身影，在抓到金探子的時候，朝她投以燦爛的笑容，讓法里哈無法自拔地沉迷。

　　明明看台上的人是那樣地多，但安琪拉不負她天才搜捕手的精準眼光，在人群中捕獲了她的目光，而她的心如同她手中的金探子，拍著雙翼撲騰，卻逃不出那纖白掌心。

 

　　門把發出的輕響讓法里哈迅速收起漫遊的思緒，翻身滾入身後一疊靠墊之中。

　　「美，我是很認真的在問妳……」

　　熟悉的聲音讓法里哈往靠枕堆中縮了一下，腦中的疑惑從「是誰這麼晚跟自己一樣不睡覺冒著被扣分的風險跑來這間奇怪的教室？」變成「她為什麼會跟別人一起出現在這裡？」

　　「我也不是在開玩笑呀，安琪。」美捏了一把安琪拉的臉，「是妳太糾結了，我相信如果去告白，妳絕對會成功的。」

　　美的話讓法里哈心中漫過一陣恐慌，隨後又被沮喪覆蓋⸺安琪拉有喜歡的人了？什麼時候開始的？自己完全不知道……

　　法里哈不禁開始想著，她是喜歡安琪拉沒錯，但如果安琪拉一直當自己是妹妹呢？現在她有喜歡的人了，如果自己去告白，是不是徒增對方的困擾。

　　而她也不敢想像聽見安琪拉說出：「對不起我只當妳是妹妹。」時，自己會有多難過。

　　「可是，我覺得……」法里哈豎起耳朵，但那個名字仍舊隱沒於靜謐之中，「只會當我是很好的姊妹。」

　　姊妹。關鍵字讓法里哈默默的劃掉幾個名字，並且開始思考有誰與安琪拉交好。

　　歐卓藍？不不不，安琪拉一向不喜歡史萊哲林，她提起歐卓藍時總是咬牙切齒……所以拉庫瓦也可以去掉……

　　在她思考的同時，另一邊的討論仍在繼續。美有點無奈的戳著好友：「拜託，安琪。平時在研究和球場上的大膽女孩去哪兒啦？」

　　「那不一樣！」安琪拉反駁：「我就是緊張……如果她拒絕怎麼辦？」

　　「哎哎，那就跟實驗失敗一樣，大釜洗一洗，再接再厲唄！」美笑嘻嘻地說：「顧慮太多就什麼都不會有囉！」

　　雖然口中這樣說著，可是美卻不覺得好友會有失敗的可能，畢竟每次比賽都可以閃瞎人的組合可不多，全雷文克勞和赫夫帕夫都看出來了，甚至連葛萊芬多跟史萊哲林都有人來湊熱鬧，甚至曾經還有人猜測她們會一起去某個球隊效力。

　　這樣的流言直到安琪拉在普等巫測中得到數項傑出，並且決定之後要準備超勞巫測以為未來要進入聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院做準備之後才平息。

　　「嗯……我再想一下吧……」

　　「好啦，反正離耶誕節還有幾天呢，阿瑪利也跑不掉。」美打了個呵欠：「好啦時間差不多了……咦？雪球呢？」

　　「嗯？剛剛不是還在？」

 

　　「哈啾！」

 

　　不屬於兩個人的聲音使她們同時回過頭，在看清楚從靠枕堆中出現的人時，安琪拉白皙的臉龐立刻染上了緋色，美愣了一下，隨即促狹地笑了起來。

　　雪球，做得好！美接住了從法里哈身後的抱枕堆飛出來的寵物，無聲地稱讚。

　　從一堆軟墊中爬起來的法里哈也是滿臉通紅，一向俐落的黑髮此刻有些凌亂，她眼睜睜看著讓自己曝光的小渾蛋歡快地飛向牠的主人，旁邊就是令自己心神不寧的元凶。

　　加油！

　　美推了推彷彿石化的好友，無聲地以口型替她打氣，一邊抱著寵物出了萬應室。

 

　　「那個……」

　　「我……」

　　兩人同時開口，又同時停下。

　　「妳先……」

　　「妳先……」

　　她們互相看了對方一眼，突然笑了起來。

　　法里哈鼓起勇氣，握住安琪拉的手。

　　「安琪拉，我喜歡妳，妳願意和我在一起嗎？」

　　法里哈一向果斷堅定的聲音帶著緊張，而回應她的則是一個擁抱。

　　「我也喜歡妳，法里哈。」柔柔地聲音從耳畔傳入，法里哈覺得自己像是喝了一大堆奶油啤酒，被熏得暈陶陶，彷彿在雲端飛翔。

　　一個陰影晃過，她們抬頭一看，是美的寵物雪球，牠抓著一串大概是從外邊走廊拉下來的槲寄生，安琪拉瞥了一眼門口，門縫微開，露出一張笑盈盈的臉，對著她拼命打手勢。

　　「在槲寄生下相遇的兩個人要親吻彼此……」安琪拉雙手撫上法里哈的臉頰，將自己的唇貼上。

　　「週末一起去活米村吧！」⬛


End file.
